Break me
by KyrieEleisonElise
Summary: Karma and Asano shorts based of the ultimate angst prompt list.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is based of the 'Ultimate angst prompt list' made by** ** _kvotheunkvothe_ on tumblr. Each chapter will be it's own seperate short story, unrelated to other chapters (unless it says so). Some chapters are based in different AU's, and even though it's meant to be angst, not all chapters are because I suck at angst, and aren't good at prompts. **

**Sorry for any OOC-ness**

 **Review pls for more (I'm about half way through the list!)**

* * *

 _I wont say it._

"Hey, second place." Karma said casually, as he walked into the student council office as if he belonged there. Asano looked up from his laptop screen to glare at the red head.

"Seriously. I lost to you in that exam _three years ago._ It was _middle school_!" The blond growled irritably. Karma just laughed.

"Yet it still annoys you." He teased, pulling up a chair at the council table. The two of them were in their senior year of high school, the two top pupils in the school, constantly competing for number 1 in both exams and everything else.

"Whatever." Asano said, going back to typing on the laptop. "You know you're not suppose to be here. If you wanted to drop into this room whenever you wanted you should of joined the student council."

"No way. We have too much work already. That sounds boring as hell." Karma scoffed. He got up from the table, and walked behind Asano, looking at his laptop screen from over his shoulder. "Besides. You wouldn't be happy if I took the title of 'president' from you."

"As if you could be President, Akabane." Asano hissed, his eyes glued to the screen. But he couldn't help his heart from racing when his rival got this close to him. Hearing Karma's voice so close to his ear made his face burn and his mouth go dry. He tapped down on the keyboard with a little more force than necessary. Karma seemed oblivious to the effect he was having on the other.

"Why do some sports club get more of a budget than others?" The red head asked, looking at the number's on Asano's screen. His cheek brushed against Asano's. The blond felt as if an electric pulse ran through him.

"Their budget depends on how successful they are." Asano answered evenly, his voice not betraying any of the feelings welling up inside. He just continued their ordinary conversation. The kind of feelings that only surfaced around Akabane.

He'd spent three years trying to deny it to himself. But even if he'd admit it to himself, Asano would rather die than confess his feelings to anybody else, especially not Karma. The red-haired devil would probably either laugh in his face, or worse, be completely creeped out.

It was so unfair! Asano knew he had hoards of girls who liked him, pretty girls, smarty girls, rich girls. So why of all people did he have to fall for Karma! it frustrated him to no end that Akabane was the only person who made him feel as if there were butterflies in his stomach.

 _I love Karma Akabane. But I wont ever say it._


	2. Chapter 2

_you're the devil in disguise_

 _(Killer!Karma AU )_

"I thought you wouldn't be in till later." Karma said, as if that was some sort of explanation for the scene that Asano had walked in on; Blood was splattered on the walls of their normally immaculate apartment (Gakushuu was a clean freak, after all), a mangled body lay crumpled on the floor, it's head smashed beyond recognition. Asano felt bile rising in his throat. He had to look away.

"Akabane.. did you kill somebody?" He said, his voice sounding weak with shock, non of it's usual conviction behind it. Karma gave him a guilty smile, the same boyish grin he used when he borrowed Asano's car without asking, or put Wasabi in his tea. It made him seem childlike somehow, like a cheeky kid who got caught stealing something from the cookie jar.

"You wont tell, will you?" Karma asked. The metal bat still in his hands. His amber eyes glinted dangerously at Asano. The blond was still in shock; His college roomate, and sort of rival-with-benefits had killed somebody.

"Why?" Asano said, his voice stronger this time. He glared at his roomate, still trying to make sense of the situation. "Who is it? Why did you do it?"

"It's just some guy who started a fight with me. I didn't mean to kill him. I promise. People are just so fragile. They break so easily and I don't know my own strength" Karma said, with a casual shrug. He got up of the floor, and walked over to Asano, metal bat still in hand. They were inches apart, the blond resisted the urge to flinch away. "Ne. Gakushuu. You didn't answer my question; Are you going to tell on me?"

"You didn't _mean_ to kill him? what the hell does that mean, Akabane! And What do you mean people are fragile? Have you killed more people!? mf- " Asano was cut off when Karma kissed him to shut him up. It wasn't the first time they had kissed, but for the first time, Asano pushed Karma away.

"Usually I silence wittiness." Karma said ominously, a sinister smile still on his face. "But you're amusing so I'd rather not. But just so you know, if you go to the police, I could easily implicate you in this as well."

Asano stared at him in disbelief. _I'm living with a murderer! I'm sleeping with a murderer!_ His hands shook, a strange fear took over him.

Karma walked away from him, going back to the body "Well, I need to clean this up." He said. "Don't worry, I wont ask you to help."

Asano watched him walk away. He knew the _logical_ thing to do now would be to run, tell the police, tell anybody! But instead, he slowly walked over to Karma.

"If you take care of the body, I'll sort out the mess you've made of the carpet." He said grimly. "You OWE me for this."

Karma looked surprised for a moment, then grinned. "I knew I could count on you."


	3. Chapter 3

_Addiction_

"Akabane, don't!" Asano hissed at the red headed boy. It was clear by the strained sound of his voice that he was trying his hardest not to shout, and alert other classmate to what they were doing.

Karma fixed Asano with a cold stare, non of his usual mirth in his amber eyes. The both of them were stood in a cramped toilet cubical n the school. The red head was holding a small bag full of white pills of the toilet.

"You said to me that you'd stop buying these things." Karma said, not bothering to keep his voice low.

"Well I've cut down. They're just weak stimulants. I _need_ them to study! They're not even illegal drugs or anything. I can handle them!" Asano rambled. Karma's fist tightening around the bag in anger. He _hated_ seeing his rival like this; Like a pathetic junkie desperate for his next fix.

"It was less than two months ago that you almost OD'd. You almost died. Does that mean anything to you?" Akabane said in frustration. Of course, he had been the only one who had realised there was something wrong with Asano back then; So long as he kept getting good results, his father and his classmates wouldn't notice a thing; Not the weight loss, or the way his skin paled, or how he managed to keep up a scheduled that didn't involve sleep.

"Okay. I learnt my lesson, Akabane, I'll be more careful this time. I wont take so many." Asano tried to reason. He was trying to be strong in his negotiations, but he was clearly fraying around the edges. He was trying to hide the fact his hands were shaking.

"The quicker I flush these, the quicker you'll get over the withdrawal." Karma said, with un-moving conviction. At that moment, Asano dived forward and made a grab for the pills, an almost feral look in his eyes. Karma knocked him back easily, grabbing the blond's arm, and twisting it behind his back, pinning him to the wall within a matter of seconds.

Asano grunted in pain, and tried in vain to break free.

"You really are an addict. Look how weak they've left you. We were evenly matched last year." The red head hissed into his rival's ear. "Now it's like fighting an infant."

As if to prove his point, he tugged on Asano's arm harder. The blond bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out in pain. Karma could feel bones protruding from Gakushuu's body and he pushed him against the wall. The other felt smaller somehow. His addiction was starting to ruin him; But it was more than just being dependent on pills. Asano was addicted to being _perfect_ anything less was a disgrace to him. It was a lesson that had been drilled into him at a young age, and now they only way he could fuel his self-worth was through achievements.

"Akabane.. bastard.." Asano groaned, shocked by his own weakness.

"I'll cut you a deal, Asano." Karma said, not relenting his grip on the blond. "I'll give you back the pills. You can either flush them yourself, or I'll let everyone know what you've been up to, and they can decide for themselves if you're an addict or not. I wonder what your father will think?"

At the mention of his father, Asano tensed, but didn't say anything. After a moment or two, the red head let his rival go, and quickly handed him the bag of pills. Gakushuu accepted them silently.

"Your choice." Karma said with a shrug, feigning indifference (But inside he was in turmoil, _please make the right choice)._ "It might be pretty interesting to see the mighty chairman sending his teenage son to rehab. Very scandalous."

"I'm not an addict. And this is probably terrible for the drains." Asano huffed, but he sighed in defeat and tipped the pills down the toilet, looking a little reluctant as he did so. Karma felt a wave of relief. He knew Asano's addiction problem wasn't over forever, but it was over for today.

"You'll thank me later." The red head said, the atmosphere suddenly brightening. "Let's go, anyway. If we keep spending this long in the toilet together, people are going to get the wrong idea."

"Shut up." Asano replied, blushing.


	4. Chapter 5

_(Set, end of highschool)_

 _Alohe oe_

Karma waited until his throngs of fans and supporters had said their theatrical over-the-top farewells before he went to say goodbye to his rival.

Highschool had finished, and the summer was over. Karma was going to start training to be a bureaucrat soon, and Asano was going to a stupidly far-away University in a whole over continent.

"Yo. Asano." Karma said casually, approaching the blond at his house, just as he was loading his suitcases into the car with the help of the chauffeur.

"I thought you weren't coming to say goodbye." Asano said, with a frown on his face. He may of mellowed out since middle school, but he still had the tendency to get grumpy over the littlest things, at least where Karma was involved.

"Better late than never." Karma replied, forcing himself to smile. But he felt anything but happy. He didn't want to say 'Farewell and good-luck' to Asano with a smile on his face, he wanted to embrace Gakushuu and demand that he stay. He _wanted_ to be selfish. "It's probably ridiculously soppy, but I got you something to remember me by~"

"You're right, that does sound ridiculously soppy." Asano retorted, but he looked pleased. Karma rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." He replied _Showing any sort of emotion to Asano was embarrassing enough._ The red-head pulled out a picture from his pocket. It was a print-out of a selfie he'd taken during class, a stunt that got both him and Asano kicked out the classroom, which had been a first for the blond. You can see the annoyed expression on Gakushuu's face from the picture.

"Thank you." Asano said, sounding sincere. "This will always remind me of how happy I am that I'm no longer in class with you."

"Getting into trouble for once did you good." Karma laughed, but he felt strangely chocked up as he realized his care-free days of competing with Asano, fighting, talking, laughing. All of that has come to an end. Now they'll only be brief visits months apart. He hoped this was at least a little bit as painful for Gakushuu as it was for him.

"That's debatable, Akabane." Asano huffed, then looked the other way, cheeks slightly pink. "I'll be back around December time.. so you know.. I might run into you then. You can talk to me on facebook. If you really want to you could probably visit me."

Clearly, Gakushuu was just as bad at showing his emotions as Karma was. An awkward silence set in. There was so many words both of them wanted to say, but where too proud to.

 _"I'm going to miss you."_

 _"Please don't forget about me."_

 _"I don't want to loose you."_

 _"Why can't you stay?"_

 _"Promise we'll still see each other if we can."_

"Young master, sorry to interrupt, but we'll have to be going to the airport now." The Chauffeur said. Asano looked as if he was broke from a daze.

"Yes, of course- goodbye, Karma." Asano said, a regretful look in his amethyst eyes as he turned towards the car. On instinct, Karma grabbed his wrist and pulled his rival forwards, forcing a kiss on his lips. Gakushuu froze for a moment, then started kissing back.

Karma was suddenly regretful that he hadn't done this sooner, when they had more time (Maybe he could of made Asano stay).

"Bastard." Karma hissed into Asano's ear when they pulled apart and embraced. "What do I have to do to make you stay"

But Karma knew that growing apart was part of growing up.

Asano laughed slightly. "Promise you'll visit me, alright?"

"I promise."


	5. Chapter 6

_(Set early on in Assassination classroom. Cannon divergent.)_

 _Aries_

Asano wasn't expecting it when the Red headed E class student suddenly swung for him. Karma Akabane was faster than anyone he'd seen before, and landed a bone-crunching punch right in the student council president's stomach. The pain came as a sudden harsh impact, and the blond almost fell to his knees.

"I could get you suspended for this, delinquent- " He started, but Karma cut him off.

"Been there, done that." The red head said, grabbing Asano by the tie and pulling him forwards to their faces were inches apart. "I don't much care if I'm expelled. Either way. I'm still kicking your ass if you sick your cronies onto my classmates again."

This had all started after the other five virtuoso's had cornered Yuuma Isogai after a student council meeting, and tried to shake him down for money. Neither Ren, Araki, Koyama or Seo were particularly good fighters, but they managed to give that E class rep a black eye. Asano hadn't ordered them to do that, but he didn't try to stop them either. So when Akabane confronted him about it, Asano simply replied with _"I don't care about E class students."_ Apparently Akabane didn't like that answer.

 _He's clearly trying to intimidate me. I bet this works on most weaklings from the main school, but not me._

Asano kicked Karma hard in the stomach, narrowing his eyes as he did so. "Your pathetic scare-tactics wont work on me, delinquent. Being able to hit things will only get you so far in life- "

He was cut off when Akabane hit him in the face again.

" _Hm?_ I bet you've never been in a real fight, have you?" The red head said. "You look so shocked every time I hit you. It's almost cute."

The delinquent was right, Asano had never been in a _real_ physical fight before. It had always been about sport or intellect. This seemed more real somehow; No rules, just two people trying to destroy each other. It scared and excited him at the same time. He knew the 'right' thing to do would be to go and get a teacher, and get that Delinquent expelled. But instead, he swung for him again, a raw primal feeling surging through him, making him feel alive.


	6. Chapter 7

_Argue_

The two of them had always argued, for as long as they'd known each other. About school, about work, about little things. Sometimes Karma dragged Asano into an argument just for fun.

 _"You never take anything seriously!"_

 _"hmm, I think you're always too serious."_

 _"I can't believe you dragged me to some stupid game convention."_

 _"You spend too much time working. Relax."_

 _"The poster's suppose to be red!"_

 _"Is the control freak annoyed?"_

Karma wondered at what point their playful bickering morphed into something uglier, something more grotesque and hurtful. Where they'd fling words at each other with the aim of devastating the other. They'd pit their frustrations against each other, trying to make the impact of their insults as harsh as ever.

 _"I don't care how smart you are. You're so lazy. You know you'll never amount to anything, right? Just another washed up loser. All your friends are freaks too."_

 _"At least I have friends. All you have are fans. They don't even know you. They only care about your talents. Face it. You're so insecure that you need constant praise just to feel validated."_

 _"Well you're always causing trouble just for attention! That's your way of feeling validated, isn't it? Did your parents ignore you too much so now you have to throw a tantrum to try and get attention of everyone else?"_

 _"Eh? are you really talking to me about parents? I hate to break it to you, but you come from the most messed up family ever. Your Father doesn't even view you as his son. You're just a tool to him. Just something to use."_

 _"Well at least I'm useful then! You're just a waste of space!"_

After a fight, the both of them would refuse to speak, then the guilt would creep in. After a while, one of them would make a peace offering; Karma would randomly offer to help Asano with student council work, or maybe Gakushuu would ask Karma for help on a video game (even though he never _really_ plays them).

They go back to how they were before, but the anger is always bubbling beneath the surface waiting to erupt.


	7. Chapter 8

_Banshee_

"It was a murder suicide, they say." Somebody whispered in a hushed voice that promised scandal. "They say his father killed him, then took his own life after he realized what he'd done."

"Oh! That's terrible. He looked like such a sweet boy as well. His whole future ahead of him. I don't understand how somebody could do that." A second person said.

Karma scowled at the ground. Gakushuu had been dead a day and his death was everywhere, which was so typical of him. Karma couldn't even escape hearing about it anywhere. Even here, at the bus stop, it was on the lips of old gossiping ladies.

It didn't feel real to Karma yet, because Gakushuu _couldn't_ be dead. He'd seen the boy only two days ago when he went to the main school to complete exams. The memory was still fresh in his mind; The way Asano had glared at him across the room with a look full of determination. The way he'd actually managed to get Asano to laugh when he'd pointed out how the exam invigilator looked like a seal.

 _And just like that, Gakushuu Asano was dead._

His picture was all over the news, and people were describing how 'sweet' and 'kind' he was. That was all lies; Karma knew Asano was determined and ruthless, and he thought that counted for a lot more than being 'nice' did.

Karma wondered what it had been like for Asano to die. They hadn't released any of the details yet, but he couldn't stop the images flooding his mind; Was it over in an instant; One quick blow to the head from behind, Asano dead before he knew what happened.

Or had it been more excruciating? Karma pictured wide amethyst eyes full of fear, watching as his own father chocked the life out of him, a few tears leaking out as he realized he was going to die. Why had the Chairman done it? Was it a calculated murder or was he really just that unstable he'd snap and kill his own son.

Karma didn't want to think about it, about the gore, about how _scared_ Asano probably was. But he couldn't help it. Because thinking about how Asano died was better than acknowledging the truth that he'd never seen Gakushuu again, never speak to him, two days ago was the first and last time that Karma would ever hear Asano laugh.

Akabane didn't even realise he was crying. There. In a public street were anyone could see him. "Bastard.. we hadn't even finished our exams. Wasn't this suppose to be our final battle? You can't run away half way through and leave me."


	8. Chapter 9

_(Assassination classroom third year without Koro-Sensei AU)_

 _Be Prepared._

 _(_ Revenge part 1)

" _Be prepared, Asano_." Karma thought gleefully, as he snuck through the corridors of the main school as if he belonged there. Of course, with his proper blazer on, instead of his usual black cardigan, nobody noticed that he was one of the social pariahs from E class, and so he was free to go where he pleased.

This entire year, E class had been treated like shit by the main school; Maehara and several other pupils had been beaten up, the Chairman had changed the school exam content specifically to make E class fail, and _everyone_ had been insulted, even their teacher, sweet Yukimura-Sensei.

Even if he skipped most days, Karma was sick of seeing the main school kids thinking they were better than anyone else. He wanted to teach them a lesson to show them that _anyone_ could be knocked down from a pedestal. And who better a target than the Main school's beloved student council president? The one who perpetuated hate against E class, and represented everything the school stood for.

Gakushuu Asano would be _perfect_ to exact a humiliating revenge against.

* * *

Asano stepped out of the shower in the locker rooms. He'd been asked to sub in for a sports team again today, since one of the official members had come down with a stomach ache . This time it had been soccer. Of course, as Student council president, and number one pupil in the schoo, Gakushuu didn't have enough time to actually join a sports team, no matter how much they begged him, but he would help out in important matches if it made the school look good.

The blond reached and grabbed his towel, quickly drying himself off, then went to get his uniform.

 _What the hell? Where was it? He was sure he left it on one of the hooks._

"Looking for something?" A smug voice said from the other side of the locker room. Gakushuu whipped around only to see a red headed boy sat there looking smug. It took a second for the blond to recognise him.

"Karma Akabane from E class. You aren't aloud to be here." The blond said, with as much authority as was possible when he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Hm? Should you really be so rude given your position?" Karma said, giving Asano a very slow and deliberate look once over. The blond's scowl deepened, and he blushed slightly.

"Akabane. This is your last warning. Give me back my clothes you E class degenerate!" The Blond said.

"Well, you're currently at this 'E class degenerate's' mercy." Karma said with a sadistic laugh, he lent forwards and grabbed Asano's wrist. The blond's eyes widened in horror. "Come on. Let's go for a walk."

Asano was as strong as Karma expected, but when he was struggling to keep his towel up at the same time, his force was considerably weakened. Karma had managed to drag him out of the locker rooms to the main hall, which was only a short distance away, although he had several new bruises to show for his efforts.

Oh well. It'd be totally worth it.

The blond writhed in his arms, trying to pull himself out of the other's grasp in vain, but Karma kept his arm tight around his stomach.

"You bastard.. you're going to pay for this! I'll make you regret it!" Asano grunted, Karma ignored him, and just laughed. He forced Asano's hands behind his back, and there was a metallic _click_ as Karma handcuffed Asano to one of the beams from the stage.

"Don't worry. I'm sure one of your many followers will just _love_ to help you. The Main school have an assembly here in five minutes, don't they" The red head said, his eyes gleaming with a malicious sadistic glee. He pulled out a small silver key from his pocket, and tossed it on the ground. "There, I'm not a complete monster."

He turned to look at his handiwork; The great student council president stood there looking bare and vulnderable, the most perfect expression of anger and humiliation on his face, that was usually adorned with a fake smile (Well, this was much better).

"You will regret this, Akabane! Do you understand!" Asano shouted after him, as he tried to pull free from his cuffs. The shouting was music to Akabane's ears. Whatever the consequences, he was sure it was worth humiliating Gakushuu like this.


	9. Chapter 10

_Beware_

 _(Revenge part 2/2)_

"I'm going to _murder_ you!" Asano hissed, his voice filled with pure hatred, wrapping his hands around Karma's neck as he walked home from school. The red head would of laughed if the blond wasn't sqeezing his throat so tight. Instead, he pried his hands of him and said.

"I don't understand what there is to be mad about. I think I actually increased your popularity. I heard the pictures are actually selling for quite a bit of money on the school's black market." He teased. Asano was not amused. He'd spent the last few days being whispered about, and receiving strange looks, his father had been infuriating about it. He didn't even reply to Karma, just lunged forwards and punched him in the face.

 _He's pretty strong for a nerd._ Karma thought, as he was sent hurtling into the floor, his face throbbing. He didn't let that deter him though.

"So what now, are you going to get me expelled? Or maybe you'll _really_ murder me."

"Do you really think you can get away with humiliating me like that, Akabane? No. I'm going to hit you were it really hurts." Asano hissed.

* * *

Nagisa, Isogai and Okuda had been suspended from school. It's like Asano wanted to implicate the kindest people in E class in order to get back at Karma. The red head's blood boiled with rage. Well. Asano had carried out his own revenge, but Karma's a bitch, and Akabane wasn't done with him yet.


	10. Chapter 11

_Bleed._

 _(Au where they are young adults and a secret couple)_

It all happened so fast. One moment, the two of them were hurling insults at each other, arguing like they always did (Two incredibly prideful and competitive young men could get pretty volatile towards each other. Sometimes things just burst). This time they were fighting yet again about whether they should tell people about their relationship.

"We've been with each other since highschool- it's been _five years._ We live together! Why can't you just be honest? Are you _still_ scared of your Dad?" Karma asked, raising his voice. He hated that his boyfriend still wanted to keep their relationship covert. He hated hiding like this, as if they'd done something wrong. Most of his own friends like Nagisa and Nakamura had figured out the truth anyway.

"No. It's not that. Why do you feel the need to.. to.. be such an _exhibitionist_ about our relationship" Asano replied, his voice strained and irritable. He _hated_ the insinuation that he was afraid in anyway and he _hated_ Karma bringing up the topic of 'coming out'. He was stood by the door, arms tightly crossed, a displeased frown on his face.

"What is it then?" Karma asked through clenched teeth, his fists almost shaking with rage. "Are you _ashamed_ of me or something?"

Asano hesitated, looking shocked for a moment. If he didn't have such a spiteful streak, he might of told the truth and admitted he _was_ scared of revealing the truth to people, but instead, he just said quietly and nastily. "Maybe I am. Maybe I am ashamed."

Karma snapped. In a moment of blind fury, he picked up the vase from the living room cabinet, and threw it at Gakushuu as hard as he could.

There was the sound of ceramic smashing, a cry of pain, and the sudden red of blood.

Instantly, Karma's anger dissipated, and was replaced with an overwhelming feeling of regret. He looked over at his boyfriend; Asano was stood there, looking at shocked as Karma felt. A large gash seeping with blood ran down his forearm, and several smaller lacerations adorned the rest of his arms, and a small scratch adorned his face.

For a moment, their eyes met, and Karma saw the smallest flicker of fear in Asano's eyes, that nearly tore his heart in two.

"I didn't- " Karma started to say, but Asano just glared and walked past him to the bathroom.

"I'm going to get cleaned up." He said, his tone blunt and devoid of emotion. He left a trail of tiny blood splatters behind him.

Karma was left alone in the living room with the bloody remains of the vase, feeling as if he the earth would swallow him. _What's wrong with me? We've fought before but we've never really hurt each other. I_ _don't want to be like this. I hate the person he's making me become._


	11. Chapter 12

_Blood_

 _(Set in an AU were they go to a normal school)_

The shock in those Amber eyes as he is pushed of the roof is Asano's favorite part. The blond grinned, watching Akabane's body get further and further away from him as it sails through the air, until it makes impact with the ground with a sickening _crunch._

That's is Karma's punishment for daring to beat Asano on the exams. His father always did tell him to beat the opposition by any means necessary. With Akabane out the way due to his unfortunate 'suicide' there would be nobody to beat Gakushuu on the exams. His father would have no reason to beat or berate him for loosing.

 _Hm, I'll have to start thinking of something good to say at his funeral. He doesn't have many friends, so they might ask me to make a speech. It's such a tragedy, Karma was such a lively spirit, who knew he would end his own life?_

Asano thought to himself gleefully, a wide remorseless grin on his face as he walked down the stairs. Any semblance of goodness or kindness in the boy had been eroded away by his father's teaching methods, if it even existed at all. Now all that was left of Asano was a achievement-obsessed sociopath who would do anything to win.

* * *

Karma had been excited when Asano had called him onto the roof-top, even though he was pretty sure the blond probably just wanted to argue about something. He'd had his eye on Asano for a while. The guy was as devious as he was brilliant, but Karma couldn't help but feel sorry for him. His life seemed stressful, and everyone knew about how harsh his father was (The bruises on Gakushuu's arms were evidence enough).

Karma thought maybe, as they were equally matched in sports and acedemics, and both lonely people, they could be friends. He didn't realise how evil Asano really was until it was too late.


	12. Chapter 13

_Break_

The house suddenly felt bigger and scarier when he was by himself. Karma's parents had been away for a month now. Usually they left him at his grandparent's house when they did this, but they decided, at ten years old, he was at an age that he was mature enough to look after himself.

In a way, they were right. Karma knew most other kids his age wouldn't be able to look after themselves as well as he did; Be able to cook meals, clean and get to school (Okay, so maybe Karma skipped quite a lot, but still). But the worst part was the isolation. The kids at school were all scared of him, so nobody spoke to him, and he just annoyed the teachers so they tried to avoid him. His parents hardly ever called. Karma spent most of his time alone in the dark living room, starting at the TV screen, feeling increasingly bitter and resentful.

 _I hate all the stupid kids in my class. They're all boring uptight nobodies._

 _I hate the teacher. He is a pathetic excuse for a human. Unreliable and always trying to avoid me just like most adults._

 _I hate my parents. Why did they have me if they're just going to leave me?_

 _...I hate my life._

 _I hate myself. What did I do to make everyone leave me?_

Asano feels like life passes in a blur. It is a constant stream of work, work and more work; Getting up, swimming club in the early morning, they school, then sports club, then cram school, then more studying, then practicing the violin. By the time he falls asleep, it's almost time to wake up, and start the whole process again, with a different slew of clubs and activities.

His Father says it's important that he gain a wide variety of skills now while he was in elementary school, because once he was in middle school he'd have to focus more on school work.

Even when he was exhausted, and his body hurt, and he was so tired not even coffee seemed to help, Asano still put in his best efforts for everything. Because he was sure that if he worked hard enough, if he could become the _perfect student_ then he might earn the right to be treated like a son by his father, instead of just another pupil.

But no matter what Asano did, every time his Father spoke to him, he had that same disdainful look in his eyes, the same icy bored tone. Even his smiles seemed fake. He never uttered a word of praise, just "You are meeting my expectations." Or "You are failing to meet my expectations."

Gakushuu used to wonder what he had done to make his Dad hate him so much, but now he realizes that the Chairman feels something even worse towards him; Complete indifference.


	13. Chapter 14

_Broken_

"We both knew this _thing_ we had could only ever be temporary, right?" Asano said, his eyes guarded and unreadable. They were sat on a bench together, in an empty park on a icy winters day. Karma let out a bitter laugh.

"I should of known. So I guess I'm just something you used to pass the time." The red head said, faking nonchalance, but internally, he was furious and devastated at the same time. They had been in a clandestine relationship since highschool, and through university. It had been four years. And now, out of nowhere, Asano had decided to break it off.

"It wasn't like that! I really- " _loved you._ Was the unspoken words that Asano refused to let himself say. He composed himself, and calmed down. "It doesn't really matter now, does it? We're not kids any more. We have to start thinking of the future."

 _The future?_ Karma had never really thought about the future of his relationship with Asano. All he knew was that he was having fun now, and that was all that mattered, really.

"You want to start looking around for a _proper_ wife don't you. So you can carry on with that _perfect_ image." Karma sneered, his amber eyes full of malevolence. "You'll probably go for some generic high class lady. Or maybe that Princess Lea girl, who's had a thing for you since middle-school."

"It's for the best. For both of us. Don't you want to have kids some day? Or, at least, a relationship that you don't have to hide for fear of social repercussions?" Asano said, clenching his fist and standing up. Karma could swear he saw a tear in the blond's eye, but he quickly blinked it back.

"Whatever." Karma said, through gritted teeth. He was too angry to be sad yet. He grabbed Asano by the collar and pulled him close. "Just know that, whatever _perfect bride_ you end up choosing, you will always be thinking of me. When you kiss her, you'll be thinking about how we kiss. When you sleep with her, you'll be reminded of how much better it is to be _fucked_ by me."

Asano stared at Karma wide-eyed after his outburst. Akabane expected him to snap, yell something back, but instead the blond bridged the gap between them, and kissed him.

There was no tenderness in that kiss, just anger, bitterness, biting.

Asano finally pulled away, face-flushed and the kind of expression that made Karma want to kiss him again, but instead, he just forced himself to stand there.

"I'm sorry.. Karma." Gakushuu mumbled, a rare genuine apology. His eyes were hidden by his fringe, as he looked down at the floor. With that, Asano turned and walked away. Karma watched him go.

They had put so much effort in to make their relationship a secret, the only other person who knew was Nagisa. After they broke up, it would be like they had never been together in the first place. Nothing on the surface would change. Nobody would know that Karma and Asano had been in love then fell apart.

With a heavy heart, and tears in his eyes, Karma turned to leave also.


	14. Chapter 15

_Busted._

 ** _(Ordinary high-school AU)_**

Asano opened the door onto the roof, an arm full of a bag bursting food and drink. "I got you the lunch you asked for." He said, with a dull unemotional tone. He passed the plastic bag to the red haired boy sat lounging in the sun. "Your change is in the bag."

With that, the blond started walking away, as if he wanted to get out of to get off the roof as quickly as possible.

"Wait." Karma said, just as Gakushuu reached the exit. Asano froze as soon as he spoke, hand gripping the door handle tightly in frustration, a irritated look on his face.

"Yes, Akabane?" He asked, turning to look at Karma with a clearly forced smile that just made the red head laugh.

"Come sit with me?" Karma asked casually, giving Asano a challenging smirk. Gakushuu looked as if he might argue about this, but one look at Karma's amber eyes and he complied, despite the fact it was clear from his demenour he did not want to be near the red head. Reluctantly, Asano sat down about a meter away from his rival, curling his legs under himself, trying to put as much distance between them as he could get away with.

"Closer." Karma commanded, as he opened a carton of strawberry juice from the bag the blond had handed him. Gakushuu glared with fiery amethyst eyes, but instead of saying anything, he edged closer to Karma, with a disgusted expression that made it seem as if just being near the red head is physically painful to him.

"Is this acceptable?" Asano asked through gritted teeth. He and Karma were inches apart now. The red head nodded.

"This'll be much more comfortable." Karma said, suddenly lying down, resting his head on Gakushuu's knee. "You can leave after I've had a nap."

A small frustrated growl escaped Asano's mouth involuntarily. It took every ounce of willpower to prevent himself from punching Karma in the face. He _badly_ wanted to. But he couldn't.

 _~When nobody else is around, you have to do everything I say. Kay, Asano?~_

That was their deal. And Asano had agreed because Karma had managed to get blackmail on him two weeks ago;

* * *

 _It was a dark winters day. Most pupils had left the school hours ago, but not Asano. Since school had ended he had been sat in the student council room completely engulfed in work. He couldn't access the school data-base from home, so if he wanted to complete his mountain of student-council work, this was his only option. By the time he left the school, almost all the teachers had gone home. The only one that remained was his father, the Chairman, (Gakushuu was certain that man literally never slept)._

 _Asano stepped out reluctantly into the frosty night that was illuminated only by the street lights. He was annoyed. The rest of the student council were so useless! They never completed the work to his standard so he always had to redo it! Couldn't they just be competent for once? The blond huffed. He was getting stressed. He had to calm down._

 _Asano glanced around quickly to check he was alone, then pulled out a small cardboard box from his bag. He pulled out a ciggrette and held it between his lips, before lighting it with a small silver lighter._

 _Just breathing in that bitter-tasting smoke made him feel more relaxed. He hated that he had picked up this habit and got addicted so quickly, but it was just such an easy way to release stress. He tried to justify himself; It might be illegal, but he wasn't hurting anybody. It might be bad for his health, but so was stress and smoking reduced that, besides, he smoked less than once a week._

 _A sudden flash of light pierced through the darkness, startling Asano into dropping the cigarette. What the hell? Out of the black emerged a smirking figure; Karma Akabane, a mobile phone held triumphantly in his hands. Gakushuu felt his stomach drop. He was busted._

 _"Oh dear. I'm so disappointed." Karma crooned, "A top student like you, breaking not just the rules, but the law. What will your fellow students think.. What will your father think?"_

 _Gakushuu flinched at the mention of his father. "Akabane don't you dare share that picture- "_

 _"I wont. For a price, that is."_

 ** _Since then, he had been Karma's slave._**

* * *

Karma glanced up at Gakushuu; Had he really fell asleep? The red head sat up from the blond's lap, and checked; Yes. Asano had indeed fell asleep on the school roof. He could be so careless sometimes.

Karma didn't know why he tortured himself like this, by forcing Asano to hang around with him. He had liked the blond for a while, so when he got blackmail on him, the red head saw it as the perfect way to get close to him; By force. (In hindsight, he wondered if his isolated upbringing due to his parents was the reason he didn't understand human relationships and thought this was a good idea).

But instead of being satisfying, every foul look Gakushuu gave him, and that burning hatred behind his amethyst eyes every time he looked at him felt like a knife in Karma's heart. Despite this, he couldn't stop from demanding Gakushuu watch a film with him, or come shopping with him, or eat lunch with him. Meaningless time spent together.

And yet..

He could never bring himself to take it any further, either; He wanted to do it, but he could never _force_ Gakushuu to sleep with him. Even for him that was too far. So he was stuck in an excruciating limbo, feeling pathetic as he hoped one day Gakushuu might see him as more than an enemy.


	15. Chapter 16

_Clytemnestra_

"You promised." Asano hissed, his tone accusing, his voice sounding weary and tired. He was reclined back on the bed, various tubes and wires burrowed into his body. His skin looked deathly pale, his handsome features now almost skeletal. He looked weak, inches away from death. His eyes were still bright and full of tenacity, the only part of him that hadn't truly withered away after the illness set in, the same illness that had killed his mother twenty-five years earlier when he was ten.

"Don't make me do this." Karma hissed, glaring at his partner. It was so strange to think that less than two years ago the two of them were evenly matched physically. The competitions they used to have back them seemed a life-time away, like a beautiful dream compared to the reality in front of him now.

"You promised me." Asano repeated. He might of threw something at Karma if he had the energy. "How much longer are you going to make me suffer like this- This illness only gets worse. This time next year I probably wont be to speak any more. My body will completely shut down. I'll need even more of this damn machinery to keep my heart going; I'll be artificially alive."

"We can't give up now- They still might find a cure." Karma said, sounding uncharacteristically desperate. He crouched down by the bed, and squeezed his partner's hand that felt small and bony in hiss.

"Within a year? Karma, I thought you were suppose to be smart. Even if they do find a cure it's too late for me." He said, with tired complacency, as if he had already excepted his fate. He turned to face Karma, his amethyst eyes piercing "Please. While I still have a little bit of control left, kill me. I don't want to be kept alive on a machine for years like my mother was. I'd do it myself if I had the strength."

"Fuck... Gakushuu.. " Karma choked out, taken aback by how casually Asano was asking to be killed. He hated that promise ( _I'll kill you if you can no longer do it yourself_ ) But it was the only way he could convince Asano not to take his own life when he was very first diagnosed with the illness two years ago. But he couldn't bring himself to regret it, because he knew that was the only reason he had two extra years of memories with Asano. Even though Gakushuu's health had been failing rapidly throughout that time, it hadn't been all bad.

"Don't be selfish, Karma." Gakushuu said, with a reprimanding tone.

" _I'm_ the selfish one? You're the one who wants me to spend the rest of my life traumatized." The red head said. Suddenly it was as if they were arguing about something mundane like _who's turn it was to do the dishes_ , or _what to watch on TV_ rather than life or death. This wasn't the first time they'd had this argument. They'd been having it everyday since Asano lost the ability to walk last month. Karma was getting worn down.

"You're right. I am the selfish one. I always have been." Asano said, with a half smile. "So that's why you're going to do what I say. I don't want to spend the next few years hooked to a machine, Karma. I want to die before I become too much of a burden on you. Before you come to resent me."

"I wont- "

"Stop being so pathetic Akabane and just do it! Please!" Gakushuu demanded, his eyes glistening with tears. He gripped Karma's hand as tightly as he could (Which wasn't very tight at all). "Please.. I'm scared and it hurts all over. I don't want to have to live anymore."

Karma was silent for a moment. He hated seeing someone as prideful as Asano act so weak and afraid. "..Okay.." He said quietly, his heart hammering in his chest. Asano smiled at him, grateful tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Thank you." He said.

Feeling his eyes sting with tears Karma lent forwards and pressed a kiss to Gakushuu's lips, before reaching around and grabbing one of the spare pillows with shaking hands.

"I love you." Gakushuu said, as he looked up at him. It took Karma by surprise; The two always knew they loved each other, but they had never _said_ it before, mostly because of the fact they were two emotionally-stunted men who weren't great at expressing feelings and were too prideful for their own good.

"I hate you. For making me do this" Karma replied, barley above a whisper, as he climbed in the bed next to Asano and rolled him on his side so that they were facing each other. he put the pillow against his own chest.

"Liar." Gakushuu said, with a flicker of his old wit, as he grabbed the back of Karma's shirt. "I know you love me really. Even if you hate me too."

"Well. That's true." Karma said, his hands shaking, and his mind reeling; Non of this felt real. He didn't even notice how much he was crying. Going against his every instinct, his grabbed Gakushuu by the back of the head, and pulled him into the pillow next to his chest in a long tight embrace.

It wasn't until Asano's grip on his shirt finally loosened, and his hand dropped to the bed, that Karma finally let him go.


End file.
